thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabeth Elosegui
Her eyes sparkled like the sea-Buck Rockwell Annabeth Elosegui is a very beautiful tribute from District 2 that Buck absouletely falls for in his fanfic and in any games he and her are in. Info Name: Annabeth Elosegui Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 16 Weapon: Throwing knives, Machete, Crossbow Appearance: Annabeth is a very pretty girl, being as pretty as one from District 1. Her long blonde hair flows down to her elbows. Her eyes are blue and sparkle like the sea. She is thin, and very pretty. Basically she looks a lot like her lunaii and real life picture. Strengths/skills: Annabeth is strong, even though she don't look it, she can easily take down most female tributes and even some male ones. She is very good with her weapons, hardly missing with the throwing knives and crossbow, and being very skilled with the machete as well. She is great at hunting wild animals and tributes, being a very good tracker. She can track down tributes with great skill. She is very trap savvy, meaning she can make traps out of nearly anything. She is very fast, being able to chase down most and be one of the first to arrive at the cornucopia. Her final strength is her pretty looks, earning her fast sponsors or more politeness from male tributes. Weakness(es): Annabeth cannot swim and will sink like a rock if not helped by a career or an allied tribute. She also panics when she starts to sink, wasting energy trying to swim up. She cannot hide, normally being out in the open a lot. She can't climb because she is scared of heights. Her fear of heights makes her start to sweat and hyperventilate when she is more than 20 feet off the ground. Fire also scares her, as if she jumps in water she knows she can't swim. ''' '''Personality: Annabeth will often try to intimidate other tributes, being from a career district, however, she will act normal around her career bretheren. When she is scared or cold, she will snuggle up to one of her careers (mostly Buck Rockwell) to keep warm or to be comforted. She is not arrogant at all, thinking every tribute has tricks up their sleeves and that they should be handled with caution and speed. She will act very cute on occasion, most notably during the interviews. Backstory/History: Annabeth was one of the pretty girls in District 2. However, in District 2, you weren't praised for beauty like in District 1, in 2, you trained for the games and pushed yourself to become the strongest and most threatening tribute in the games. This is what Annabeth did to her best, training to try and fit in. She did well, acing training as one of the top tributes. Her daily life was good, she was fed well every night and lived in a stone house. Her father was a mason, and her mother was a trainer at one of the career academies. She had an older brother who was 20 who helped around with the house and helped raise Annabeth. She had a sister just as pretty as her, who was 14 and had green eyes instead of blue. However, it wasn't always good. Her little sister drowned in one of the pools at the career academies. Annabeth feared water from then on. This made her mother grieve, until she hung herself in the career academy. Her father was sad, and was fired from his job, plunging the family into poorness. Her older brother barely put food on the table, and normally, it wasn't good food. Life got worse, when Annabeth was training one day. Girls who had been training in the career academy with her envied her looks. They wore masks to conceal themselves, frightening Annabeth when they were coming at her. They hurt her, tied her up, and threw her in the pool. Annabeth sank, yelling for help, but all that came out was bubbles. She cried, her vision already blurred by the water, until she passed out. One of the males, Stone Rockgobbler, walked in and saved Annabeth from her fate. She never knew this, only that she woke up in her bed as if it were just a bad dream. But her wet hair and her bruises were proof that it had really happened. Interview Angle: She will act cute, trying to stun the capitol audience by brushing her hair. Bloodbath Strategy: She will be one of the first to the cornucopia, and will start to throw knives at tributes coming towards it. She will then grab a machete and engage in combat near her careers, and will cry for help if she gets hurt. She will then try to chase away the other tributes. Games Strategy: She will stay with the careers, until they all die off or they try to attack her. She will run from them if they attack her and hide out until the finale, which she'll try to kill the last tribute with her weapons. If Buck is in them, she'll at first ignore him but warm up to him as the days go on. She will then ally with him and run off. The two will try to win. Token: Her flower necklace Height: 5'4 Fears: Heights, Fires, Drowning Alliance: Careers Trivia Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:16 year olds